Fortune Box
Fortune Box is a special item in Counter-Strike Online 2. Overview Only available for a limited amount of time, users can purchase Fortune Boxes in the store or win them through in-game events. A number of variants exist which bestows different rewards from one another. In order to use one, the player has to navigate to the Fortune Box section or select on it in the inventory or barracks. A new interface will appear, with the type of boxes available in the inventory and the prizes offered for each one. Based on the price, design and construction, the quality of fortune boxes increases from the left to the right. Like the Code Boxs in Counter-Strike Online, unlisted items can be won. Normal= *Walther PP Custom (Permanent) *M4A1 Gold (30 days) *AK-47 Gold (30 days) *Gold token coins (5 units) *EXP Bonus coupon (7 days) *Revival time halved coupon (7 days) *Headcrab Costume (30 days) *tap Costume (30 days) *Helmet Costume (30 days) *hat Costume (30 days) |-| Blue= *Lisa LE (Permanent) *Mila LE (Permanent) *mask Costume (Permanent) *mask Costume (Permanent) *Gold token coins (10 units) *EXP + Point Bonus coupon (30 days) *bag Costume (Permanent) *snowboard Costume (Permanent) *snowboard Costume (Permanent) *doll Costume (Permanent) |-| Red= *Yuri (Limited Edition) (Permanent) *Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) (Permanent) *Marie (Permanent) *Natalie (Permanent) *Lincoln (Permanent) *Mao (Permanent) *Kaze (Permanent) *Kim Dae-Ho (Permanent) *mask Costume (Permanent) *mask Costume (Permanent) |-| Black= *Lisa LE (Permanent) *Mila LE (Permanent) *Ring Costume (Permanent) *Wing Costume (Permanent) *Gold token coins (30 units) *Silver token coins (30 units) Release date *South Korea: 13 November 2014. **1 January 2015 (Blue). **12 February 2015 (Red). *China: 29 April 2015 (Black). Red Fortune Box event #When you play the game during the event period, the red fortune box is dropped for every 30 minutes, while the character coupon will be dropped for each hour of playing time (maximum 3 hours per day). The quantity of red boxes and coupons are changed due to each game time the player achieves. #When you play Zombie Crush mode, the red fortune box is dropped for every 30 minutes, while the character coupon will be dropped for each hour of playing time (maximum 2 hours per day). The quantity of red boxes and coupons are changed due to each game time the player achieves. *The Character Coupon contains Yuri LE and Choi Ji Yoon LE at random. *The game play counted is cumulative. Reset at midnight every day. *The play time is accumulated after the game ends. Please finish it before midnight. **For example, if 12th from 23:50 to 13th 00:10 a.m, the game for 20 minutes play is recorded as one in 13th. *Two events at the same time, you can proceed. **For example, Thursday, February 16th onwards, only check Zombie Crush mode, 3 hours to play, you can receive all compensation at a time. ; Hot Time Play *Participate period: 12 Feb 2015 (After maintenance) ~ 25 Feb 2015 (Before maintenance). *Reward: Red Fortune Box (3), Yuri LE Coupon (1), Choi Ji Yoon LE Coupon (1). *How to participate: Play between 2:00 PM ~ 4:00 PM and 8:00 PM ~ 10:00 PM. Terms and condition: *Available once per day to each ID. *If you play in Big City or any bot modes, 4 players are required and 3 minutes of game play at least. *The reward will be sent to all inventory at the end of the game. Gallery cso2_fortunebox.jpg|South Korea promotional poster File:Blefortunebox_poster_korea.png|Ditto, blue version File:Luckyredbox_poster_korea.png|Ditto, red version File:Redbox.png|Red box model wincjy.jpg|The unboxing interface, red version Blackbox.png|Ditto, black version 1980358_786111071504068_712507779394985132_o.png|The Black box Key Trivia *In Counter-Strike Online, a similar entity exists called Pandora's Box. Just like Fortune Box, no key or Advanced Code Decoder is required to open one. *The Black box is exclusive for China region only. Unlike other boxes, it is sold with game points but need the Black box Key (sold with cash points) to open. Category:Items